


In the morning light

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Series: NSFW Friday's [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loki is cheeky, M/M, Rough Sex, Thor knows he's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves when Thor plays his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing to finish up my first NSFW Friday... and I should probably edit this more than I did

Loki's eyes are fixed on the horizon, watching as the sky lightens. Asgard doesn't really have a sun, their realm is warmed by a million tiny stars, stars that rotate around Asgard like tiny, shining planets.

 

The balcony is cold and Loki is wrapped in nothing but a white sheet he'd pulled from the bed when he'd gotten up. In this form he is susceptible to the cold, even if it doesn't affect him as much as it does others.

 

"Loki?" Loki turns, eyes flicking over to the bed where Thor lays. Thor's hair is tousled and tossed across his pillow like golden threads. The blankets are pooled around his waist, probably arranged intentional so he can show off his tanned skin and sculpted muscles. Loki rolls his eyes and tugs the sheet tighter around his shoulder.

 

"Yes?" Loki responds, pretending he doesn't know exactly what Thor wants.

  
"Come back to bed Loki, before you catch cold." Thor says, lifting the blankets up as an invitation for Loki to climb back in. Loki smiles and tosses his hair over one shoulder.

 

"No, I don't think I will. I have more important things to do than linger in bed with you." Thor huffs and rolls his eyes, Loki loves watching him and driving Thor to madness was always been one of Loki's favourite pastimes.

 

"And what, pray tell, are you planning for the day? What mischief are you intending to rain down on the heads of unsuspecting Asgardians?" Loki smirks, Thor's tone is playful and Loki does love it when Thor plays his games.

 

"Oh, telling you would spoil my fun." Loki grins and heads back inside and towards the chair where his clothes are folded.

 

"I'll give you fun," Thor mutters and is immediately bounding out of bed, stark naked and glorious in the morning light. He chases after Loki, who isn't trying hard to escape, grabs him around the middle and tosses him onto the bed. Loki laughs as he hits the bed, throwing off his sheet as Thor comes down on top of him.

 

"Such a tyrant," Loki says softly, hand coming up to caress Thor's cheek.

 

"If you weren't such a wretch..." Thor begins, but Loki cuts him off, covering Thor's mouth with his hand.

 

"Hush, Thor, you know I would not deny you." Then Loki lifts up, slides his hand away at the last moment so his lips can meet Thor's. Thor's lips are chapped and dry, but the kiss sends jolts of pleasure down Loki's spine. Thor's hands slide down over Loki's shoulders until they can  wrap about Loki's waist and lift him free of the covers. Loki takes great pleasure in twisting him fingers into Thor's hair and pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. Loki nips at Thor's lips, lifting his hips up so he can grind their cocks together. Loki aches for it, to feel Thor's cock buried deep inside him. Thor is unbelievable gentle most of the time. He makes love to Loki slowly, spreading him wide with his fingers, slicking Loki until he feels like he's dripping, its almost torture sometimes. But right now he will have what he wants from Thor. He's still slick and open from last night and all Loki wants is for Thor to just take him already.

 

"Loki," Thor groans against Loki's lips as Loki continues to grind up into Thor.

 

"Please, Thor, take me. Fuck me hard, don't make me wait, brother." The last word sends a shudder through Thor, because there is a slightly twisted part in Thor that Loki is not above exploiting.

 

"Damn you," Thor's hand grab Loki's ass and spread his cheeks, spears Loki open with one hard thrust. "You..." Thor pants through clenched teeth. "Will be the death of me." Loki grins, because of course he will be, but right now he doesn't care. Thor's cock is huge, it spreads Loki wide and makes him ache. It's so good. He's so wet and Thor is sliding in and out of him hard and fast. Every thrust rocks Loki's whole body. He throws his head back, hands twisting Thor's hair fitfully. Loki drags Thor down, seals their mouth together and still begs for more.

 

"Thor... Thor, please." Loki ruts up, thrusting himself down onto Thor harder whenever Thor drives into him. He can hear the slap of bare skin, the sound Thor makes as he sheathes himself over and over again in Loki's tight heat. "Harder, brother. Fill me." Thor gasps and unexpectedly pulls back. Loki whines like he's dying, but Thor ignores him and rolls Loki over, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. Then Thor slams back in and Loki's body jolts and he clamps down on Thor's cock. "Damn it, Thor. So good, yesss..." Loki can't help the slight hiss that falls from his lips as Thor slips a little deeper.

 

"Loki," Thor grunts, slamming in again, hands bruising on Loki's hips as Thor jerks them back together. "Beautiful, clever, conniving, little fox..." Loki takes it as a compliment, even if Thor doesn't really intend it as one. "All mine," Then he's moving faster, plunging into Loki so hard the bed rocks. Loki drops down onto his shoulders, reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock and strokes himself. He's a little too rough with himself, but it's so good, with Thor behind him growling like a beast and a hand tight around his cock. Loki comes, crying out as Thor fucks into him perfectly. Grinding into his and holding Loki tightly to him as they both come.

 

Finally they slump, still shuddering, Thor draped over Loki's back. Thor's bigger than he is and much heavier, but Loki doesn't really mind. Right now he's content to lay in silence with his whole world wrapped tightly around him.


End file.
